A Hint of Lemon
by Tangerine-Doll
Summary: Just a hint of something citrus-y.


**A Hint of Lemon**

The heat was unbearable, that much was certain. And the persistent humidity coupled with the sun's unforgiving rays was proving to be too much for a certain pair of twins.

"Whyyyy?" his twin beside him complained once more and this time, Kaoru didn't even bother to lift an eyebrow at the dark haired boy. Hikaru forced himself up on a sitting position and pulled the dark shades from his hair and tossed them to the side with a careless flick of his wrist.

"Why'd you do that?" Kaoru asked in a monotone. His twin could tell he didn't really care much for an answer but Hikaru still bothered to reply, anyway.

"I wanted to vent out at something." Came the nonchalant reply that fell on deaf ears.

Deciding that it was proving to be a boring game, Hikaru proceeded to snatch the beach towel and hurled it at his brother, if just to make things more interesting. He eyed his twin, lying face down, the towel haphazardly covering his form. Now he was even more frustrated than before. He didn't even get so much as a twitch in reply. He turned his back, an irritated frown already weaving a crease between his eyebrows and he reached out for the glass of green iced tea. He missed the look Kaoru cast his way as the younger shifted to lie on his back.

The elder took a generous gulp of the refreshing liquid, taking a childish satisfaction in hearing the ice clink against the glass, the condensation against his hand feeling utterly pleasant.

But the small piece of heaven he found was rudely interrupted by a familiar blue cloth, rolled up in a makeshift ball, hitting him squarely in the nape.

"Hey!" Outraged, Hikaru turned to look back at his twin, who was not so innocently eyeing him with a small smirk. "Look at what you did!" Eyes slitted in irritation, pointing at the spilled juice on his face and chest, his gaze clearly demanded an explanation from his brother.

"You're too sweaty. Wipe yourself off." The muffled laugh and the following shrug he got made a vein pop in his head. But the older twin saw a window of opportunity and an idea struck.

Kaoru had closed his eyes once more and was blissfully ignoring his older brother. With a quick swipe of his hand, Hikaru grabbed the other tall glass and gracelessly splashed part of the liquid onto his younger brother's unsuspecting self.

At least that got him a reaction, Hikaru smirked. He watched to see what his twin would do, anticipating revenge in a small while. He wasn't expecting Kaoru to offhandedly push himself up into a sitting position, a finger scooping the ice on his tummy and proceeded to suck on it, playing with it in his mouth.

The ice was quick to dissolve, however and Kaoru grabbed the glass from Hikaru's hand, taking a sip and commented on the juice. "It tastes good. I taste a hint of something sour though." He looked down his body and spied the culprit, a slice of the citrus fruit lying innocently on the pale skin.

Hikaru was only able to watch dumbly, unable to do anything else, as Kaoru made a face while he sucked on the bit of fruit. "Ghn." Hazel eyes moved downwards to the younger's chest, only to take note of hardened nubs, effect of the cold liquid, apparently. After a long pause, Hikaru noticed Kaoru reciprocating the long stare and he remembered he had spilled some of the juice on himself, too, when the towel hit him, with obviously the same effects.

The older twin was suddenly frustrated for an entirely different reason now. He moved to hover over Kaoru, his tongue ghosting over his twin's lips, tasting the citrus flavor that lingered on the succulent flesh.

"It _is_ sour." Hikaru commented "But still mostly sweet ." He added impishly, before lowering his head once more. Neither of the two minded the sticky feeling that clung on their skin, their attention thoroughly distracted by now. But that's for another story, maybe.

It was just a hint, after all - nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

**A/N**

/unimaginative title  
Lololol short prompt is short. And it's hot-as-hell-summer where I'm at cuz Spring was like idk only two weeks long or so. D

Written for the _Fruits Challenge_ for _Team Darjeeling_ on the **new SHINE forum**! Team Darjeeling shall prove victorious! *shakes other team members into writing prompts*

FFF yeah – there's a new Shine! And from our Ouran roots, we're slowly expanding to include other fandoms as well. Be sure to drop by my profile for a link to the new one! Authors are definitely more than welcome to join in the writing challenges and take part in Ouran's second cavalry! We have a place for otaku and artists as well! Revive this dying fandom we must, and remember the glory that was Ouran. o/

Comments? Concerns? I'm all ears.

And d'oh. : O  
Insert witty disclaimer here. Kthnxbai


End file.
